The Story of the Teletubbies
by hi everyone
Summary: The teletubbies story of the past and how they died.
1. The Past

Once upon a time, in a peaceful land, mysterious colourful creatures known as "Teletubbies" came. They were cruel, vile villains known to kill rabbits for no reason. And there codenames:

Po: An evil red ally who is the smallest of the team. He might betray his allies any day and has a scooter that lets him travel and scare all.

La La: A yellow, smart thing that tends to keep her evil plans to herself. She has a bouncy ball that can send shockwaves through the air.

Dipsy: A green thing that is the weapons master. He has any kind of weapon.

Tinky Winky: The leader of the group. He usually acts before he thinks.

One day, 4 figures came onto the grassy terrain. Dipsy, the green one, grinned and took out a missile launcher. One by one, the rabbits fell down and died.

"Who wants rabbit for snack?" Tinky Winky growled. He then threw the rabbits away.

"Heh," Po said. "They're so easy."

La La muttered, "Focus on the plans, guys. We need to get 1 rabbit. Po, go get one."

The teletubbies had an all new invention. They have to get a rabbit and put it on. When they turn it on, all that are rabbits will be destroyed. They just needed a rabbit to use it. Soon, it will be the end of all rabbits…

Later, the criminals all gathered around the machine. They were all smiling evilly and waiting for Po to put it in. It was a stormy day, and soon there would be a strike. Po looked at his allies. "_READY???__" _ Then, Po slammed the rabbit in the machine. He leaned down to turn on the machine.

Just then, a huge bolt of lightning hit the tubbytronic house. It was smashed into pieces. And the teletubbies lost there memory. Their machines, their intelligence, their attitude, a lot of things. When they got up…

"BIG HUG!!!"


	2. The First Kill

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Teletubbies were dusting themselves off after the storm. They looked at the house. It was torn apart, heaps of metal all over the ground. Their hat, handbag, scooter and ball that were parked beside the base have all lost their power. The rabbits were watching the teletubbies and were expecting them to fall to their knees and scream angrily. 

But instead, they said happily "Eh Oh!" and hugged each other. Then they skipped to there belongings and used them.

The wise old rabbit was shocked. He then said to the other surprised rabbits, "the lightning strike must have changed themselves into stupid, peace loving, gentle creatures. This is good. It is now much easier to eliminate these foul things." The other rabbits smiled and nodded. "Let's think of a plan…"

The next day, the teletubbies have rebuilt their house. Instead of a mechanical gray rusted house, they replaced it with a colorful, beautiful house with bright green grass and gardens. There was a sign at the door that said, "_anyone who comes in is our friend!!!_" The teletubbies were inside and were playing and laughing, unlike the past. They used to fight over which plan to use and shout at eachother. This life was happier and dumber then before.

Meanwhile, a teletubby in crimson armor was looking at the teletubbies through an 1000 – layered magnifying glass. He was in a big space ship, floating around the galaxy. "Hmm…" He mumbled. "So the teletubbies have betrayed us and turned nice. I guess I'll send down Tubby Man to teach them a lesson. The crimson armored teletubby was called "Firetubby." He was called that because he can shoot fire from his hands. Firetubby grinned and called out Tubby Man. He watched as the space pod went down to Teletubbyland.

La La was happily sing a weird song and throwing around the ball. She then stopped. A space pod was going down near her. BOOM! La La dodged just in time. Then, the door opened and someone came out.

It was a huge, hulking fat teletubby. "_I am Tubby Man and Firetubby told me to destroy you traitors…" _La La smiled and said, "Want to play Tubby Man?" Tubby Man roared and slammed his fist onto La La.

When he lifted his claw, he expected to see a squished La La. Instead, he saw nothing. "_Huh? She disappeared? Where did she go?_" He looked up to see La La skipping away. "Ha ha ha!" She said. "We play tag! Fun!" Then she went to her house. Tubby Man grunted and chased.

La La burst through the doors. She said, "We play tag! Tag!" But all the teletubbies were sleeping, there faces in their tubby custard bowls. La La sang, "OK! Bye bye! We will play another time!" Then she left, off to the fun fields.

When Tubby Man saw La La, he shouted in fury and started chasing. "Hee hee! Catch me if you can!" La La shouted back. She then got her ball and sat on it. It bounced and was used as La La's transport. Tubby Man caught her and tried ripping her in half. La La laughed and said, "HA HA! Catch me if you can!" Then, La La blew up and killed Tubby Man and some rabbits that were close. La La was dead. HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

Firetubby was watching the action. He shook his fist at La La. "_You will pay, La La, you will pay._"

* * *

It was too short again, darn. 


End file.
